


Demon In A Vneck

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Peter takes an interest in Stiles’ older sister, {Y/N}.





	Demon In A Vneck

Peter Hale watched as the pack meeting commenced, but he sees a new person sitting next to Stiles, the Sheriff’s kid, her scent and beauty intrigued him so.

“ Stiles? Who is this?” Derek asked as the girl looked at him, smiled in a mischievous way, she got up and crossed her arms.

“ This is my badass sister, {Y/N}.” Stiles explained, Peter smirked at her, the way she walked over to Derek made Peter more interested in her, {Y/N} shook Derek’s hand.

“ So this is the Sour Wolf you have spoken of little brother?” {Y/N} asked as Derek’s eyes glowed their red color, she wasn’t afraid.

“ Nice try.” {Y/N} said as Derek looked at Stiles, he went behind Scott, Derek watched the elder Stilinski, but {Y/N} sees Peter and smiled, his stomach had flutters, she walked over to him and smirked at him.

“ And you would be, As Stiles puts it” Devil in a V-neck.” It’s a pleasure to meet you.” {Y/N} said as she reached her hand out to him, he took it.

“ Believe me. The pleasure is all mine.” Peter said before he placed a kiss the back of it, he lets her hand fall, but he made his eyes glow, {Y/N} smiled at this.

“ You know Peter…I’m a sucker for blue eyes.” {Y/N} said with a cheeky grin, Peter then smiled back at her, Stiles’ mouth was agape.

“ Stiles, shut your mouth.” {Y/N} said as she wasn’t paying attention to her little brother, Stiles shut his mouth, he watched the two flirt.

“ Dude? What is up wit {Y/N}?” Scott asked as Peter sees his formal beta watching {Y/N}’s back.

“ I forgot to mention that {Y/N} is the most flirtiest person you will meet and when she was in High School, her nickname was “ Rebel Punk ”. “ Stiles confessed as {Y/N} chuckled at the nickname.

“ Why would they call you such a name?” Peter asked as {Y/N}’s eyes found his again.

“ I literally was a Rebel, breaking the rules, always wanting to get my way and mostly what I want. Breaking Hearts Left and Right…but I had a main nickname that always stuck.” {Y/N} confessed, Peter just smiled at this girl, he liked her, the way she moved about him made him want her, no, crave her touch.

“ Demon In A V-neck. Thank the gods the name stuck.” {Y/N} whispered into Peter’s ear, he shivered, the way her voice called him was unbelievable.

“ You are a bad girl.” Peter told her, she chuckled at they way he spoke, it was like looking into a mirror.

“ What, think I need punished there Lucifer?” {Y/N} asked as Peter smirked at her, he liked her spit fire about this one, he wanted to keep her all to himself.

“ Maybe you do.” Peter whispered as he got close, but {Y/N} got back a little,

“ Be careful old man, I don’t think you could keep up with what I’m packing.” {Y/N} said as Peter smirked his charming smile at her.

“ I’m not that old, I’m only 31.” Peter exclaimed to her, she lifted a finger up and shut his jaw, before patting his cheek.

“ I got at least 9 years before you.” {Y/N} said as she told him her age, she was only 22! Peter wouldn’t have guess a day over 19.

“ You are a Demon in a Vneck.” Peter growled as she turned around, her back facing him.

“ You must have smelt it on me.” {Y/N} said before turning her head, some of her {H/C} hair hits Peter’s face, her scent called to him, fuck he might have found his mate, but he smirked as she sat down in an empty chair, so she was playing a game of Cat and Mouse, that he could do. A couple of days passed, and Peter couldn’t get enough of {Y/N}, she was his drug, he then followed her into the Preserve, she ran, but Peter followed her scent.

“ I’ll find you, {Y/N}.” Peter called out, {Y/N} was in a tree, smirking, she knew tactics to avoid werewolves, she had spread her scent on trees, she watched as Peter kept stopping at trees, he felt like giving up, but {Y/N} was having too much fun, she then climbed down as it was starting to get dark, when she got to the ground she was pressed against a tree.

“ Found you.” Peter growled into her ear, she shivered, but turned around, Peter had her cornered.

“ You actually gave up.” {Y/N} said with a smirk, Peter just smiled at her.

“ But you didn’t give up.” {Y/N} started, she got passed Peter and smirked.

“ You coming?” {Y/N} asked as Peter smirked at her, he walked side by side, she then stopped at this giant tree, placing a hand upon it, she turned to Peter, her back at the tree itself, Peter could smell the lust on her skin, he walked to her and was so close to her that it made him shiver.

“ Do I get a reward for trying to find you?” Peter asked as {Y/N} wrapped her arms around his neck.

“ Yes you do.” {Y/N} said before he smirked at her, he leaned in and kissed her, he felt a bond snap in place, he was falling for Beacon Hill’s own Demon In A Vneck and {Y/N} was falling for the Devil in A Vneck, {Y/N} gripped the back of Peter, bringing him closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her lower back, neither of them wanted for their own precious moment to end, the need of air pulled them apart, however their foreheads remained touching.

“ I felt it.” {Y/N} confessed as she gripped Peter.

“ The Bond.” He whispered to her, he held her close, she welcomed it.

“ This could work.” {Y/N} said as he smiled, the two then continued kissing under moonlight.


End file.
